Red Western Mirelurk
Description Red Western Mirelurk, Rodeum Ebi in new shi speak or to the common people of pacific coast just 'mirelurk' is a large mutant crustation from the greater pacific expanse. Like most other lurkerkin like the Ice-Lurker (Canada), Mirelurk hunters (New England), Nuka-Lurks (South) and the Ausie Mirelurk (Oceania) the Red Mirelurk is a descendant of the line of Crusuadad drastically morphed into a new form after the great war. This variant is found mostly about the relatively warm western coastlines of california and central america where it serves as the apex predator for many regions. Its appearance is similar to that of a pacific shrimp or warm water crawdad with a few extra sets of legs (up to 12) and a more exaggerated horn used to fight other lurkers or as a tool to dredge silt. There are two very important differences between a Red Western Lurk over its cousins, one is that the Red Western Mirelurk has a pair of membranous wings that are hidden akin to a beetle on its upper back that can be used to quickly jump from sand-bar to sand-bar in short bursts. The animal can not fly long, no longer than 10 seconds on average, but this is more than enough time to stab a dolphin or person alive. Secondly is that the Red Mirelurk is extremely reliant on the sea, as it dries up faster than all other documented species, the beast can be out of a pool for a few minutes at most before needing to rejuvenate in its maturation hole. Diet Red Western Mirelurk are not naturally communal, like some of the lurks found on the east coast and austrailia they live solitary lives and hunt in this manner too typically waiting just below the waterline for a morsel to swim above it, instantly stabing with a claw or its horn before eating the catch it whole. In desperation they may scramble into a beached carcass beating their wings to scare off wild dogs or condors before shoving as much meat into its maw as possible, then not 20 seconds later it glides back to the water not to be seen again. Uses Red Mirelurk meat is a favorite of the shi clans of san fransisco who use it in "Su-shi" traditional meals with brown rice as a protein packed dishes, rolled into balls or steamed with seaweed alot of the traditional veitnamese, chinese and japanese dishes were substituted with Red Mirelurk Meat and its a key food group for those privateers and sailors in the NCRs fledgling navy who carry it for its clean eating nature of staying fresh on long tours over the armies standard black bean ration which was found early on to rot when stored on ship. Many tribals along the coast also use mirelurk chitin as light armor as it is light and sturdy, its not uncommon when island bound to see jewelry made from crystallized mirelurk eye or to see taverns serve mirelurk dishes right on the shell. Reproduction Western Red Mirelurk reproduce by spraying clouds of semen and eggs into sand bars and coral reefs, where other mirelurk hunt, if within a week of being sprayed a egg comes in contact with a sperm cloud then theres a high probability that within two months a full Red Mirelurk spawn will hatch at about 5 inches. The spawn will grow indefinitely and can use its wings the hour after it hatched and often will so due to adult Red Mirelurks tendency to eat there own, The animal will waft for hundreds of miles before finding a stream or swamp it can nest in and the growth cycle until its large enough to begin again. Category:Creatures